Détestablement vôtre
by Sian-maraudeur
Summary: Sam venait de sortir de la forêt accompagné de Jared. Plus ils s'approchaient de la petite maison, plus les deux individus abordaient un air tendu sur leurs visages. Il y a avait une odeur inconnue dans la maison. Ils entrèrent et face à eux, se trouvait une jeune femme inconnu. -Ça fait longtemps Mumu, dit froidement la jeune fille. -Ezy. Répondit Sam sur le même ton. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Il y aura sûrement des incohérences par rapport aux livres/films, notamment au niveau du temps/âges/événements, je m'en excuse, mais j'en avais besoin pour le bien de ma fanfiction. Voilà, voilà.

Chapitre 1 : Blue jeans, white shirt. Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn. It was like James Dean, for sure.

27 rue des nuages. Voilà où, à presque sept heures, Ezelyan se trouvait à présent. Le taxi qu'elle avait emprunté à Port-Angeles venait de repartir. Le chauffeur qui avait été silencieux et froid pendant le transport l'avait cependant aidé à descendre ces quatre valises. Elle comprenait sa mère maintenant, quand celle-ci lui disait qu'elle amassait bien trop d'objets divers et de vêtements. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à aller frapper à la grande porte en bois qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle décida de fermer les yeux quelques instants et de prendre une grande inspiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se dégonfle, elle ne le pouvait plus. Les yeux à présent ouverts, et après que ses longs cheveux corbeau emmêlaient par le vent violent de la Push, soient rabattu en arrière. Elle s'avança. Difficilement, pour cause ses nombreuses valises ne l'aidaient pas. Elle décida de laisser ses valises près du vieux porche assombri par les années. Elle escalada les quelques marches qui menaient à celui-ci et osa enfin donner quelques légers coups sur la porte. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'eut aucun mouvement ni son, elle finit même par se demander si il y avait une présence dans la maison. Elle allait se retourner et repartir, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Face à elle se trouvait une jolie femme, plus vielle qu'elle, en peignoir. Elle n'était pas spécialement magnifique mais elle possédait un grand charme, une aura spéciale malgré la cicatrice qui lui fendait le visage. Celle-ci ne perturba pas Ezelyan.

« - Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? demanda gentiment la femme aux cicatrices.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger de si bonne heure, je recherche Samuel Uley, on m'a indiqué votre adresse. Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Sam n'est pas là pour le moment, il n'arrivera que d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Elle marqua une pause. Sans indiscrétion, puis-je vous demander êtes-vous ? Prononça un peu plus froidement la femme.

\- Je suis Ezelyan, Ezlyan Uley. La surprise apparut sur le visage de la seconde fille. Sa sœur. »

Le choc fut si soudain que Emily n'en trouva pas les mots. Elle invita cependant la jeune femme à entrer. Cette première fronça les sourcils en voyant l'adolescente aller chercher un bon nombre de valises. C'est après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle que la femme se présenta sous le nom d'Emily, fiancé de Sam, avant de s'excuser et de s'éclipser pour aller s'habiller. Ezelyan alla s'asseoir sur le sofa en attendant. Elle regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était un énorme salon salle à manger qui pouvait bien accueillir une dizaine de personne. Le style de la maison et de la pièce était assez rustique, tout était en bois, rendant cette maison si particulière. Cependant, à quelques endroits, on pouvait apercevoir quelques touches de décorations plus douces, provenant sûrement d'Emily. En parlant d'elle, celle-ci venait de redescendre vêtu d'un jean et d'un gros pull beige. Ezelyan trouva sa démarche très gracieuse, elle la suivit dans la cuisine pour prendre un thé bien chaud. Celle-ci lui apprit qu'il était fait par sa tante, Sue qui habitait à quelques pas d'ici. Emily semblait, cependant préoccupé par la présence de la jeune fille, lui jetant quelques regards indiscrets. Ezelyan le remarqua bien rapidement.

« - Tu peux me poser tes questions, Emily. Dit-elle toujours avec si peu de sentiment dans la voix.

\- Sam m'a parlé de toi une fois, une seule fois, tu es la fille de son père c'est ça ? Il n'aime pas parler de ça...

\- Tout comme Sam, mon lien avec notre paternel est seulement biologique. Emily approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais que viens-tu faire ici, à la Push, chez ton frère qui ne t'as pas vu depuis des années ?

\- Je préférais lui en parler d'abord, même si tu le sauras.

\- Oh, je comprends. Prononça Emily, déçue.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi Emily, mais je dois le voir avant. En attendant parle-moi de toi et explique moi comment tu as réusst à dompter le cœur et le caractère de ce cher Samuel. »

Emily avait raison. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu frère ou du moins son demi-frère. Il devait avoir 25 ans aujourd'hui, et la dernière fois, il en avait quoi, à peine 17 ou 18. Elle ne devait avoir qu'une dizaine d'années. Bien, qu'il y avait eu quelques lettres échangées au début le contact avait été vite rompu. Cependant, il lui arrive d'avoir quelques nouvelles ou photos de lui par sa grand-mère paternelle, qui elle n'acceptait pas les choix de vie de son fils. Emily s'était donc lancé dans un monologue concernant sa vie, ici, près de son frère tout en préparant des muffins. Ezelyan avait laissé apparaître quelques sourires, au grand étonnement d'Emily qui n'avait pas encore vu apparaître une émotion sur le visage de la jeune fille. Emily était arrivé à la faire rire en évoquant différentes anecdotes à propos de son fiancé.

Sam venait de sortir de la forêt accompagné de son frère de meute, Jared. Plus ils s'approchaient de la petite maison, plus les deux individus abordaient un air tendu sur leurs visages. Il y a avait une odeur inconnue dans la maison avec Emily, une odeur humaine qui se mélangeait à l'odeur des pâtisseries d'Emily. Sam entra brusquement dans la maison, ne voyant personne dans le salon il accourra dans la cuisine suivit de son second.

« Emily ! S'exclama-t-il fortement, coupant les deux jeunes femmes dans leurs rires »

Face à eux, se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes. Emily le regardait, abordant un joli sourire. Son regard s'attarda cependant sur la seconde femme dos à lui. Il ne l'a reconnu pas, mais elle ne lui semblait pas non plus étrangère. Elle se retourna. La jeune femme au longs cheveux noirs, avait une peau mate, pas aussi sombre que celle des autres quileutes présents mais plus sombre que la plupart des gens. Son visage était habité par de nombreux grains de beauté, lui donnant un air innocente. Ses lèvres étaient fines et rosées. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sam fut les yeux de la jeune fille qui étrangement ressemblaient comme deux gouttes aux siens.

« - Ça fait longtemps Mumu, dit neutralement la jeune fille.

\- Ezy, dit-il sur le même ton. Jared rentre retrouver Kim. Préviens les autres, je ne veux personne pour le moment. Jared hocha la tête et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, non sans se retourner plusieurs fois. »

Samuel s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Quand, il ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre d'elle. Emily regardait la scène d'un air interrogateur. Samuel finit par prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. La serrant bien trop fort, mais elle ne dit rien profitant du moment.

Sam et Ezelyan se trouvaient assis sur un tronc d'arbre près de la maison de Sam. Il était venu le moment pour Ezelyan de s'expliquer sa présence à son frère. Elle ne savait pas comment celui-ci aller réagir. Elle ne laissait rien paraître, elle avait appris à ne pas montrer ses émotions très jeune. Mais elle était rongée par la peur. Ezelyan souffla, il fallait bien qu'elle se lance à un moment ou à un autre. Elle sortit tout d'abord une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma sous le grognement de Sam.

« - Pas de ça chez moi Ezy, grogna Sam.

\- En réalité nous ne sommes pas chez toi Samuel, mais en pleine nature, sur un tronc d'arbre, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots. Elle émit un petit rire, avant que son visage se ferme.

\- Ma mère est morte. Il y a quelques jours. Je ne suis pas encore majeur, donc je dois être placé sous la responsabilité d'un membre de la famille. Ma mère n'en possédait plus depuis déjà des années. Il n'y a que toi, que toi et notre géniteur. J'aurais aimé ne pas arrivé comme ça et t'imposer ce choix. Ça fait des années que je me débrouille seule, mais la loi est la loi. Je m'en excuse, mais tu connais ce qui nous sert de père, tu es ma dernière chance Sam. Dit-elle d'une traite d'une voix cassée.

\- Je dois parler à Emily, dit-il en se levant. »

Sam n'avait pas réagi pendant le discours de sa sœur. Le visage impassible et sérieux il l'avait écouté parler sans intervenir. Puis il était parti. Le cœur d'Ezelyan avait loupé un battement. Ça en était fini pour elle. Il ne voudrait jamais de sa présence. Qui voudrait accueillir la fille presque inconnue que son père avait eu avec une autre femme ? Personne. Elle était resté là, assise, à attendre. Son regard fixé l'immense forêt qui se trouvait face à elle, elle était fasciné par celle-ci, tellement qu'elle entendit à peine son frère revenir. Elle releva le visage vers celui-ci qui se trouvait debout face à elle.

« - Je vais aller chercher mes valises et je vais repartir. Je reviendrai plus te déranger.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tes valises sont déjà ta chambre, je te les ais monté. Je dois repartir travailler, Emily t'attend à l'intérieur. Dit-il en lui souriant.

\- Merci. »

Ezelyan était en train de partir vers la maison quand Sam lui attrapa le bras et l'attira dans les siens. Il lui murmura quelques mots qui réchauffèrent le cœur d'Ezelyan, « Bienvenu petite sœur ».

Sam n'était pas réapparu de la matinée. Ezelyan avait eu le temps de s'installer avec l'aide d'Emily et de parler un peu d'elles. Elles avaient ensuite déjeuné toutes les deux, Sam n'étant pas rentré. En milieu d'après-midi, Emily décida de profiter des quelques rayons de soleil présent pour jardiner un peu dehors. Le jardinage n'avait jamais été la grande passion d'Ezelyan qui avait préféré rester à l'intérieur devant la télévision. Elle avait finit par tomber sur un de ses films préférés qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. A la première pub, celle-ci t la décision de monter se changer pour pouvoir s'installer plus confortablement. Elle opta pour un jogging et un débardeur simple. En redescendant, elle passa dans la cuisine et décida de prendre de quoi préparer un gâteau. Elle s'installa sur la table de la salle à manger pour pouvoir continuer à regarder son film. Deux individus non identifié entrèrent en rigolant et en se bousculant. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa, une manette dans chaque paires de mains qu'ils avaient pris devant la télévision. Une fois assis, ils allumèrent la télévision. Ezelyan sentit la colère monter. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux. Ils était imposants mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. L'un était simplement vêtu d'un bermuda et le second d'un vieux jeans.

« - Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ! Les deux personnes se retournèrent étonnées. Vous arrivez tranquillement, vous mettez les pieds sur la table et vous installez votre console sans vous préoccuper des personnes présentes avant. J'hallucine. Et puis déjà qui êtes-vous ?! S'écria Ezelyan en cherchant à récupérer la télécommande.

\- Euh.. Moi c'est Jac.. prononça-t-il avant d'être coupé par le second homme.

\- Alors ma petite tu vas redescendre d'un cran, on est ici tout les jours et on t'a jamais vu, tu débarques et tu veux faire ta loi, dit-il en ricanant en ne détachant pas le regard de la télévision, ne rêve pas. SI tu n'es pas contente, tu t'en vas. Ezelyan se mit à rire.

\- De un je ne suis pas TA petite, de deux ranges tes crocs, tu ne fais pas le poids, de trois je n'ai rien à te rendre et de quatre bouges tes sales fesses du divan et casse-toi de la, tu vois tu me gâche un peu la vue avec ta sale tête. L'homme se retourna et se mit à tremblait de plus en plus fort, pendant que le premier garçon prenait la parole.

\- Tu devrais peut-être sortir...

\- La ferme, Jacob, s'écria l'homme en s'enfuyant par la porte.

\- Je suis désolé je dois le rattraper, moi c'est Jacob, on se voit plus tard. Dit-il avant de courir rattraper son ami. »

Ezelyan souffla d'exaspération, elle ne chercha pas en savoir plus. Elle se réinstalla à sa place et regarda la fin de son film. Il n'était pas tard, quand celui-ci se finit. Elle décida de monter se reposer un peu.

Elle fut réveillée par un rire grave. Sam. Elle grogna en voyant qu'il n'était que dix heures. Après être monté se reposer hier, elle s'était endormis sur son lit, fatigué par le décalage horaire. Emily avait dû passer par là, car elle n'avait plus ses vêtement de la veille, et n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtement. Elle décida d'enfiler un t-shirt trop grand qui lui arrivé sous les fesses et de descendre déjeuner.

Elle manqua de tomber trois fois dans les escaliers, grommelant qu'elle aurait dû dormir plus encore. Elle passa à l'entrée du salon et salua rapidement Sam et Emily sans même les regarder, n'ayant pas la force de regarder autre chose que ses pieds. Elle prit une pomme et un verre de jus d'orange et alla dans le salon. Elle se posa sur un fauteuil et commença à manger sa pomme quand un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de son état de transe. Elle releva la tête brusquement. Face à elle se trouvait son frère Sam, un sourire rieur sur le visage, elle fronça les sourcils, il lui fit un signe de la tête lui montrant le côté salle à manger. Ezelyan se sentit bête, très bête, quand elle aperçut que la table de la salle à manger était entouré de garçons. Elle posa sa pomme et son verre sur la table basse du salon et sortit du salon doucement, avant de courir dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle redescendit habiller d'un t-shirt lâche et d'un pantalon noir. Elle récupéra son petit déjeuné et s'approcha de la table où son frère s'était rassis.

« - Tu aurais pu prévenir. Lui lança-t-elle méchamment. Sam se leva.

\- Bon, les gars voici Ezelyan, qui est ma sœur, prononça-t-il à la surprise de tout le monde. Ezy, je te présente Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah que tu as déjà vue il y a sept ans, Jared qui était avec moi quand tu es arrivé hier et sa copine Kim, Jacob et il manque Paul, d'ailleurs où est-il ?

\- Il devait voir sa mère à Forks ce matin, il ne devrait pas tarder. Répondit le jeune Seth qui était maintenant le voisin de table d'Ezelyan»

En effet, le jeune homme avait eu raison, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Personne ne réagit à part Ezy qui fixa l'entrée de la pièce en attente de l'arrivé du jeune homme. Celui-ci finit par entrée, il était vêtu d'un jean usé et d'une chemise blanche. Il se fit charrié sur sa tenu par Embry et quelques autres garçons dont Ezy ne se rappelait pas vraiment des prénoms. Il s'approcha et de Samuel et s'assit à côté de celui-ci. Sam interpella Ezy.

« - Ezy, voici Paul et..

\- Ou plutôt Monsieur je me barre la queue entre les jambes quand une fille se montre plus fort que lui. Éclata de rire Ezy. »

Cependant elle fut la seule à rire, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui était maintenant debout et qui fixait méchamment la jeune fille qui riait.

« - Si tu n'étais pas la sœur de Sam, je te jure que..

\- Que quoi ? Reprit-elle, Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Dit-elle en plongeant son regard meurtrier dans le sien. L'homme se mit encore plus à trembler. Et merde murmura-t-elle, ce qui échappa à tout le monde.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Paul, tu sors, MAINTENANT ! S'exclama Sam »

Ezelyan resta planté les yeux rivés sur l'emplacement où se trouvait Paul quelques secondes plus tôt. Quelque chose de spécial venait de se passer. Elle savait très bien pourquoi les tremblements du soi-disant Paul s'étaient intensifiés. La colère la submergeât. Elle se le refusait. C'était hors de question. Pas cette fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Don't sav those words, I wanna live but your words can murder, Only you can send me under, under, under.

Paul n'était pas réapparu de la journée. Ezelyan avait décidé qu'il était hors de question qu'elle sorte de sa chambre aujourd'hui. Samuel était intervenu rapidement auprès de Paul, lui remontant sévèrement les bretelles. Ah si il savait le dessous de l'histoire, tout aurait été bien plus compliqué. Il n'avait cependant pas oublié Ezylan qui s'était fait taper sur les doigts. Ainsi elle apprit que Paul était le plus impulsif de la bande. Elle avait ri doucement sous le regard noir de son frère. Sam compris bien vite après ses deux entretiens, qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler de ses deux la. Il avait vite quitté la chambre de sa sœur et avait rejoint son imprégné dans la cuisine. Emily s'était approché de lui, avait levé sa main qui était venu se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Elle l'avait observé avant lui demander en riant si il était toujours sur de vouloir des enfants. Un combat de chatouille avait suivi sa question.

Paul avait mis plus de trois heures à se calmer. Jared avait essayé plusieurs fois de venir le calmer mais sans succès. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas penser à elle. Il s'était défoulé sur une dizaine d'arbre avant de pouvoir de retransformer. Il était rentré chez lui en traînant les pieds. La porte claqua quand il franchit le seuil de celle-ci, se faisant engueuler par sa mère qui était de passage chez lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'enferma dans le garage. Dans celui-ci il avait aménagé une grande salle de sport. Il avait passé le reste de la journée, à s'énerver, à détruire son sac de frappe.

Ezy était redescendu seulement pour manger le soir. Le début du repas avait étré silencieux. Emily avait réussi à percer le silence et à détendre l'ambiance en interrogeant la sœur de Sam sur son enfance. Les deux frangins avaient fini par se reparler normalement, à rire, sous le regard attendri d'Emily. Ezelyan était cependant remontée rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un de ses livres pour oublier la journée passée. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand on frappa à la porte. Sam entra et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« - Demain midi, nous allons tous manger à la plage, toi y compris. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et Paul, et je dois avouer que pour le moment je m'en fiche. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas le provoquer, que ce soit demain ou un autre jour. Vous devez arrêter vos enfantillages. C'est pour ton bien Ezy. Lui avait-il dit sévèrement.

\- Bien. Sam lui embrassa le front et commença à sortir de la chambre. Je suis heureuse d'être la Samuel, et de te retrouver. Merci.

\- Moi aussi, prononça Sam avant de sortir. »

Ezelyan éteignit sa lampe et se coucha. Elle eut beau se tourner, retourner, changer de position, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. L'heure était avancée mais elle finit par se lever. Elle sortit discrètement par la fenêtre et alla se promener.

Une fois rentré, quand elle trouva enfin le sommeil, se fut pour cauchemarder. Paul. Voilà de quoi elle avait rêvé toute la nuit. Malgré l'heure à laquelle elle se leva, Emily était déjà là et Sam déjà parti. Elle décida de passer la matinée à aider la pauvre Emily qui se devait de préparer la nourriture pour toute la bande.

Pendant ce temps-là, la meute patrouillait depuis un long moment. Seth et Jacob qui était de grade cette nuit avaient assisté à un événement particulier. Pendant leur patrouille, les deux garçons avaient senti un vampire sur leur territoire. Cependant, quand ils l'eurent enfin trouvé, celui-ci était déjà démembré et gisait dans un océan de flemmes. C'est donc, inquiet que la meute se rendit à midi sur la plage. Entre-temps, Sam avait rappelé à tout le monde, visant Paul, de se tenir à carreau en présence de sa sœur.

Les gars étaient déjà installés sur les troncs d'arbre quand les filles arrivèrent pour déjeuner. Tout le monde se placa autour du feu que Sam venait d'allumer pour la viande. Ezelyan était assise entre Jacob qui lui présenta rapidement sa copine Nessie. Une personne très jolie mais qui dégageait quelque chose d'étrange et Embry. Elle rigola beaucoup avec eux. Ces deux-ci étaient de grands blagueurs du même âge qu'elle, ils étaient fait pour s'entendre. Quil qui était à côté d'Embry était plus discret, et s'occuper tranquillement et avec tendresse de la petite Claire. Le repas finit, les garçons décidèrent de faire un foot pendant que les filles profitaient du beau temps qui était rare dans cet réserve. Ezelyan parla ,au début, beaucoup avec Leah, elle se souvenait d'elle, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Sam Leah et lui était ensemble, elle l'avait tout de suite adoré. Cependant, Leah se fit vite réquisitionner pour le foot, quand Sam et Emily décidèrent de rentrer. Ezy se retrouva donc à parler avec Kim, elle apprit que celle-ci était au lycée de la Push en terminale. Elles parlèrent calmement, Ezelyan adhéra tout de suite, elle avait la même passion, les livres. Elle pouvait enfin en parler à quelqu'un. Ezy était dans la lune quand Kim lui asséna un coup de coude.

« - Paul te dévore du regard, murmura Kim. »

Elle se retourna et surprit en effet le regard de Paul sur elle. Elle maintient son regard, laissant la colère l'envahir. Elle le fusilla du regard et retourna dans ses pensées laissant les garçons à leur match et les filles à leurs discutions. Elle ne voulait plus voir Paul, ni même sentir son regard, ni l'entendre, plus rien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'espérer, y croire. Et cela fut confirmé peu de temps après. L'après midi était bien avancé quand Embry décida de jeter son dévolu sur Ezy. Il s'approcha doucement d'Ezy, celle-ci l'avaient entendu mais ne s'attendait pas à se faire soulever et emporter. Elle était posée sur l'épaule d'Embry et sentait la mer se rapprochait petit à petit. Elle réussit au dernier moment à faire tomber Embry et elle sur le sable mouillé où Embry éclata de rire avant que les deux se fassent recouvrir par une vague.

Paul regardait la scène de loin, le regard plus désapprobateur que ce qu'il souhaitait. Jared n'avait pas mis de temps à le repérer. Il s'approcha discrètement de Paul.

« - Le petit Paul en pincerait-il pour la jolie sœur de l'alfa ?

\- Dit pas de connerie Jared.

\- Tu ne me la feras pas à moi. Je te connais mieux que tous.

\- Arrête Jared, tu l'as vu ? Dit-il en rigolant. Ce serait indigne de moi, même pour tirer mon coup, tu sais pas ce qui est passé avant, dit-il rigolant de plus belle. Regarde comment elle était collée à Jacob malgré la présence de sa copine pendant le repas et là elle se retrouve comme par hasard sous Embry. »

Jared ne riait plus du tout et regarder son frère de meute avec de gros yeux. Toute la meute avait entendu cette phrase et le fusillait du regard. Embry et Ezelyan s'étaient figés. Elle releva la tête et s'approcha à grandes enjambés de Paul et s'arrêta face à lui. Elle le détailla et lui affligea la plus grosse gifle qu'elle n'avait jamais donnée. Paul en tomba sur le sol, sous le regard médusé de la bande qui se tenait prêt à intervenir.

« - Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ferais mieux de garder tes remarques pour toi si tu veux encore pourvoir tirer ton coup un jour comme tu dis . Si je réentends une seule chose de ce genre sur moi je te... T'es qu'un sale con Paul, tu ne vaux rien. Et rassures-toi, je ne veux pas te toi non plus, peu importe ce qui peut nous lier. Dit-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant vers la forêt. »

Paul se releva tremblant, regardant l'endroit où la jeune fille s'était engouffré dans la forêt. L'instant d'après, il venait de clouer Embry au sol lui hurlant dessus, ordonnant de lui dire pourquoi il lui avait répété. Embry ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, il n'avait rien dit. Elle avait dû l'entendre. Les tremblements de Paul redoublèrent. Ce n'était pas possible, elle était bien trop loin.

Coucou les lous ! Je sais que ce chapitre est affreusement cours, mais je devais m'arrêter là sinon, j'aurais gâché bien trop de suspens et c'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez des deux premiers chapitre, à quoi vous vous attendez par la suite, si vous avez des questions ou autres. Voilà je vous fait un gros bisous. La suite arrivera dans la journée sûrement tard ce soir, ou au plus tard demain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je remercie anujen666 pour son avis ! Mon but dans cet fiction est de faire de Paul un personnage assez complexe. A voir si j'y arrive !**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_ _Trough the thunder, and the fire, and the madness, Just to let tou shoot me down again, But I'm still breathing._

Suite au départ de la jeune fille, les imprégnées étaient rentrées chez elles et la meute avait pris la décision de sonder la forêt. Paul n'avait pas réellement eu le choix de les suivre, il devait donc maintenant subir toutes les remarques agaçantes de ses frères, même Leah y participait pour une fois. Après une heure de recherche, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Sam. C'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent Ezy assis dans le canapé mangeant un muffin.

« - Ezy, ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! S'écria Seth.

\- N'exagère pas, frangin, remarqua Leah. Ezy releva la tête et les regarda un à un.

\- Et aucun de vous n'a pensé venir voir si je n'étais tout simplement rentré.

\- Euh.. Non. Dit stupidement Jared. »

Ezy les regarda et ria. Dans seul mouvement, ils sautèrent tous sur les muffins d'Emily. Elle se recula doucement et leur laissa la place. Elle commença à sortir de la pièce et se rendit compte qu'une personne était resté en retrait. Appuyait contre le mur il regardait ses pieds. Ezy s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelques mots qui lui conseillaient de ne pas approcher Sam, aujourd'hui. Elle s'en alla rapidement après ses mots. Paul releva la tête et regarda l'endroit par lequel elle était sous le regard d'Emily, le regard d'une mère aimante. Elle s'approcha de Paul et lui donna un muffin à la myrtille ainsi qu'un petit mot. Il croqua dans le gâteau, elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Emily était retourné en cuisine quand Paul décida d'ouvrir le mot. « L'imprégnation n'est pas un mal, Paul. Tu devrais le dire à Sam et aux Loup. ». Emily avait compris. Elle était la seule pour le moment. Il savait qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Il souffla, froissa le mot et le remis dans sa poche et sortit.

La journée était passée tranquillement. Le lendemain, Ezy avait passé sa journée avec Emily. Elles s'étaient rendu au Lycée pour y inscrire Ezy. Puis elles avaient filé à Port-Angeles ensemble. Elles avaient chacune acheté une tenu spéciale pour le soir. En effet, Sue avait appelé, elle préparait une petite soirée où la meute et les anciens étaient conviés. Emily avait opté pour une robe longue mauve avec une ceinture de fleurs blanches, et une paire de sandales grises. Ezelyan avait opté pour quelques chose de plus osé. Elle avait choisi une combinaison pantalon, le décolleté était en forme de cœur laissant voir un peu le haut de sa poitrine, sous celle-ci se trouvait aussi une bande de tissu entrecroisé en croix, laissant voir un peu de sa peau. Elle y associa une paire d'escarpin jaune. Elles étaient rentré en riant et chantant dans la voiture. Cela faisait du bien de passer un peu temps avec une fille. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de sa mère, loin de là. Quand elles franchirent le pas de la porte, la maison étit silencieuse, il n'y avait plus que Sam présent. Il était 19h et la soirée était à 20h. Sam était déjà prêt il laissa la salle de bain aux filles pour qu'elles puissent se préparer.

Il était 20h10 quand les trois arrivèrent chez Sue, la soirée se passait dans une grande grange à l'arrière de la maison qui avait été refaite pour accueillir des événements comme ceux-là. Celle-ci était donc chauffé au grand plaisir des non-loups. Ils s'empressèrent de faire le tour des personnes déjà arrivaient, échangeant avec eux quelques civilités. Ezelyan était resté plus en retrait. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement l'agitation de ses soirées-là. Elle s'assit donc dans un coin et observa les différentes scènes qui se jouaient devant ses yeux. Sue et Leah installaient la nourriture sur la longue table, les garçons étaient à l'extérieur et s'occupaient des grillades. Des enfants jouaient dans un coin. Des adolescents rigolaient plus loin en compagnie de Brady et Colin, les plus jeunes de la Bande de Sam. Ezy sourit, on aurait dit une grande famille. Ezelyan pensait ne pas être dérangé jusqu'au repas, mais elle avait sûrement un peu trop espéré. Elle entendit quelqu'un se plaçait près d'elle et la regardait ou plutôt la scindait du regard. Ezy ria et se retourna vers l'homme en fauteuil.

« - Comment vas-tu Billy ?

\- Bien, très bien. Le temps passe.

\- Comment vont tes filles ? Toujours pareil ? Billy grimaça.

\- Toujours malheureusement. Je me dis qu'elles reviendront bien un jour voir leur triste père.

\- Elles ne savent ce qu'elles perdent en rejetant leur famille.

\- Elles ne sont pas les seules, dit Billy en posant un regard profond sur la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil Billy.

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne fuis pas la meute ? Ils doivent le savoir. Ça fait maintenant cinq ans que le conseil garde le secret Ezelyan, maintenant tu dois leur dire. Tu dois le dire à ton frère. Et puis Paul est...

\- Ne me parle pas de lui Billy.

\- Ezelyan, insista-t-il, je ne te dis pas de l'accepter tout de suite, les esprits n'ont pas décidé d'associer les caractères les plus simples, mais ils te laissent une seconde chance.

\- Et si je n'en veux pas dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois avoir le choix ? On sait tous les deux le lien que tu as avec les esprits, et tu sais comme moi que tu ne pourras pas faire autrement que de l'accepter. »

Le regard d'Ezy chercha Paul. Elle le trouva près du barbecue avec les autres garçons. Elle le détailla quelques seconds. Il était comme les autres, vêtu d'un simple bermuda. Il n'était pas moche, surtout quand il riait, elle grimaça et détourna le regard. Elle souffla fatigué de toute cette histoire. Elle se retourna vers Billy qui observait la scène avec un regard triste.

« - Elle te manque Sarah ? J'aurais aimé la connaître autrement.

\- Bien sur, à chaque instant. Sarah était un rayon de soleil, elle apportait de la joie à tout le monde. Elle était merveilleuse. Elle aurait su résonner les filles, elle aurait su s'occuper de Jacob mieux que moi. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle ait trouvé sa place près des esprits.

\- Elle est de grand conseil. Tu sais Billy, tu es un bon père. Elle est si fière de toi. Billy lui répondit d'un sourire.

\- Tu devrais te laisser aller un Ezlyan, tu n'as rien à perdre.

\- Si, autant que la dernière fois. Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Comment va ton lien avec les esprits ?

\- Il est très solide.

\- Et ton lien avec ton _Wakiza_?

\- Ne me parle pas de cela. »

Ezy se leva et sortit prendre l'air. Ezelyan s'assit sur un banc dehors. Elle était une personne très spéciale. Elle aurait aimé ne pas l'être. Elle souffla et repensa à sa discussion avec Billy. Elle le connaissait depuis maintenant cinq ans et il savait tout d'elle. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait développé un lien particulier avec les esprits quileutes, qui communiqué avec elle par des les rêves ou par vision. Elle n'avait compris qu'il y a cinq ans le lien qu'elle avait avec eux. Elle n'avait cependant pas hérité seulement de ce pouvoir. Depuis enfant, elle possédait un w _ikiza_ , attribuait par les esprit. Un _wikiza_ était une créature mystique, cela pouvait être un loup, une sirène, un vampire ou autres, qui était associé tout à un esprit humain. Avoir un _wikiza_ est d'une grande aide. Ils communiquaient par la pensée. Seul les personnes destinaient à un grand avenir en possédaient un, le _wikiza_ était là pour les aider mais aussi pour les aider à accepter leur nature, car oui toute personne possédant un _wikiza_ deviendra une créature mystique.

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits quand les invités furent appelés à passer à table. Quand elle arriva , tout le monde était assis. Elle se retrouva entre Seth et Leah et en face de Paul et.. Et bonne question. C'était une fille de son âge plus ou moins, au teint mate et aux cheveux très bouclés. Elle détourna le regard ne souhaitant pas se poser plus de question. Elle allait se servir de la salade de pomme de terre quand elle fut coupée.

« - Hey, je suis Nina, dis la jeune fille à coté de Paul en riant, je suis la copine de Paul, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, je crois qu'on se connaît pas.

\- Non, répondit froidement Ezy sous le regard étonnait des gens qui l'entouraient dont Seth. Elle souffla et tenta de se radoucir. Je suis Ezelyan la sœur de Sam. Elle n'en dit pas plus. »

Elle commença à manger, essayant de ne pas lancer un regard vers la jeune femme bouclé. Elle essayait de parler un peu avec Leah. Mais les deux jeunes filles ne semblaient pas en avoir envie. Elles gardèrent le silence tout le long du repas. C'est à l'arrivée du dessert qu'une phrase n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Ezelyan.

« - Tu sais Embry, dit Nina en s'adressant très discrètement à celui-ci qui était son voisin de table, je te le dis car je t'aime bien et que de toute manière Paul finira par vous l'annoncer. Je crois qu'il m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui, tout à l'heure. Dit-elle avec un petit cris joyeux.

\- Mais... dit Embry, ça ne fait qu'un mois que vous êtes ensemble.

\- Haha, tu ne pas comprendre tu es encore jeune, mais entre lui et moi c'est sérieux, on ne veut pas perdre de temps. »

Ezlyan, serrait de plus en plus fort le rebord de la table tout en fixant Nina. Billy avait un regard discret posé sur elle. Il s'inquiétait, les tremblements commençaient à apparaître. Il décida de réagir.

« - Ezelyan Uley ! Cria-t-il d'une voix forte, faisant sortir Ezy de sa stupeur. Tout le monde se mit à fixer les deux individus.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-elle en soufflant et en se levant. C'était succulent Sue. »

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la grange. Elle traversa la cour puis la maison de Sue. Elle avait commençé à entrer dans la forêt quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

« - Attends ! Cria un homme. Elle se retourna et vit Paul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-elle froidement.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, dit-il en haussant la voix. Qu'on ferait comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous deux. Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça, bon sang ! Ca ne te regarde pas. Et revient là ! Cria-t-il à Ezy qui continuait d'avancer.

\- Dégage Paul !

\- Non ! Dit-il en se rapprochant. »

Les deux individus tremblaient de plus en plus fort, Paul ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que c'était le cas de Ezelyan. Elle fixa ses pupilles sur lui et une rage immense la submergea. L'instant d'après, à la place d'Ezelyan, se trouvait un immense Loup noir. Paul muta aussi. Ils se tournèrent autour avant de se sauter dessus. La bataille était rude, les deux savaient très bien se défendre, utiliser leurs dents et leurs griffes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, les deux loups étaient mal en point. Ils allaient ré attaquer quand quelqu'un se mit entre deux. Samuel. La meute était plus loin et observait.

« Stop ! S'écria Sam avec sa voix d'alpha. Vous ne bougez plus. Les deux loups grognèrent. Retransformez-vous, tout de suite ! »

Les deux loups étaient immobiles et se regardaient durement. Paul ne put pas résister aux ordres et se retransforma. Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur Ezelyan qui grognait. Elle regarda la meute et se retourna avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt. Sam n'était pas son alpha, elle n'avait pas à lui obéir. Elle entendit au loin, Sam criait à Leah de la suivre et aux autres de rentrer. Elle ralentit et se laissa rattraper par Leah. Elles coururent pendant une bonne partit de la nuit, avant de s'arrêter près d'un ruisseau et de se transformer. Ezelyan regarda Leah et lui sourit, la remerciant du regard.

« - Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? dit Leah en brisant le silence.

\- Je n'en voyais pas la nécessité. Et puis Sam aurait insisté pour que je rejoigne la meute.

\- Et tu ne veux pas ?

\- Oh non. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Il y a cinq ans. J'avais douze ans. Oui c'est jeune et très rare. J'habitais en Alaska avec ma mère, elle avait voulu fuir Seattle après avoir rencontré mon père. A l'âge de douze ans, le clan Denali est revenu s'installer en Alaska, provoquant ma transformation. J'étais seule, du moins au début, puis j'ai rencontré une femme, elle était magnifique, géniale, droite et surtout Alfa.

\- Une femme ? Une louve, qui plus est une Alfa ? Dit Leah étonnée.

\- Oui, rigola Ezelyan, en Alaska il y a plus de louves que de loups. Avec l'accord des esprits, j'ai intégré sa meute. Contrairement à la vôtre, le choix de l'alpha n'est pas génétique. C'est le plus fort, c'est un combat par abandon ou mort qui régit la hiérarchie. Ainsi, Iloa m'a très rapidement fait monter les échelons, m'a appris à me battre. A treize ans j'étais son second. A l'âge de quinze ans, j'ai eu un conflit avec elle, elle m'a puni en m'attaquant, j'ai riposté malheureusement. J'ai remis son autorité en doute, je venais de lancer un combat pour le titre Alfa. Au bout de deux heures, elle a abandonné. J'ai cependant choisi de la garder près de moi et de ne pas la chasser comme les lois de la tribu l'exigeaient. Je suis donc devenu Alfa. Pour une courte durée, quelques mois plus tard, un événement s'est produit, qui n'a pas plus à un grand nombre de la meute, j'ai donc décidé de laisser mon trône et je suis partie. Je ne peux donc pas plus choisir d'appartenir à une meute. Mon loup aurait trop envie de pouvoir. Et je ne veux plus d'une vie de meute. Être un loup solitaire me va très bien. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as pu ne pas écouter Sam, Ezy hocha la tête. Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions.

\- Vas-y Leah.

\- Est-ce que on peut avoir des enfants ? Et peut-on s'imprégner ? C'est quoi cet événement qui t'a poussé à abandonner ton rôle ?

\- Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir, mais oui nous pouvons avoir des enfants, du moins certaines d'entre nous, mais seulement si la nature le décide. On ne peut pas savoir qui en aura ou non. Lui souria-t-elle avant de souffler bruyamment. Pour répondre à tes deux questions, tu peux t'imprégner, et c'est cela qui m'a fait abandonner mon poste, je l'ai été. Leah semblait perdue.

\- Je ne comprend pas, et Paul ? Ezy fronça les sourcils. Cette nuit, il a avoué à la meute, pendant qu'on courrait, s'être imprégné de toi mais que aucun de vous deux l'acceptez, mais comment ?

\- Oui il s'est imprégné de moi, je suis son empreinte mais il n'est pas la mienne. Pas à la base. Je me suis imprégné, il y a trois ans mais je ne le suis plus.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Leah les yeux immenses.

\- Rentrons maintenant, clôtura Ezy. »

Ezy venait de se transformer et courrait vers la maison de Sam. Leah mit quelques seconds à réagir et la suivit.

 ** _Voilà, voilà, les loulous, j'attends vos avis rapidement. Des idées ? Des questions ? Et si je vous dit que l'ancien imprégné de Ezy, vous le connaissait, des idées ? :D Ce chapitre est un peu complexe, j'espère que vous l'avez bien compris. Bisouuuus, et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_**


End file.
